Because of increasing numbers of home-confined elderly women and working women, there is an increasing need for in-home beautician service. The number of elderly women crippled with arthritis and other causes is increasing, as is the number of those who are convalescing. Still further, because of greater longevity, more and more elderly women are infirm. These women tend to become depressed and bored, emphasizing the need for in-home beautician service as a means for "lifting their spirits".
Increasingly, women with children are employed outside the home, and therefore endeavor to minimize non-employment outside activities. Thus, in-home beautician service serves their desires.
Absence of means for rendering beautician service within homes derives mainly from the feeling that, like conventional beauty shop equipment, in-home beautician service equipment would be too cumbersome and heavy to transport to and within homes. Secondly, there is probably a failure to appreciate the increasing market for in-home beautician service, as described above.